


A smile like no other

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, F/M, Fluff, It might be the cheesiest tooth rotting fluff on the planet, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short, Short & Sweet, prompt: smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Written for Day 2 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on TumblrAccording to the lovely MashiarasDream who gave it a quick read before posting: "It might be the cheesiest tooth rotting fluff on the planet."





	

He had always loved her smile.

He remembers the first time she smiled at him when they met at the Academy. It had been polite. The kind of smile you extend to new acquaintances. And yet there was a warmth about it that immediately made him feel welcome. She may have considered them bitter rivals at first. She may have thought he hated her. But it was so far from the truth.

He remembers the faint hint of a grateful smile when he held her, half-buried beneath the rubble of the destroyed monolith, still catching her breath.

He remembers the twitching of her lips, a grimace more than a smile, after he returned from Maveth empty-handed. He couldn’t read her then, couldn’t tell if her smile was forced, if all he saw in her eyes was grief over a man she’d lost, or if maybe it was genuine, if it was relief over seeing him alive. Throughout the years he had realized that it had been the latter.

He remembers her smile, her laughter, when she told him that she was done wasting time, when she made it clear that it was him that she longed to be with. He could barely believe his eyes and ears.

He remembers the smile in her eyes and the one playing on her lips, standing in the middle of a hotel room in Bucharest. His heart had never beaten quite so fast before.

He remembers how she smiled at him in her wedding gown, how it brought him to tears to realize that he, Leopold Fitz, made her happy, made her smile; that she was ready, was longing to spend the rest of her life with him.

Her smiles had so many facets, twists, and turns. He had seen so many of them through the years, every beautiful and subtle nuance of her smile.

And yet, as he watches her holding their newborn baby, tears streaming down her face as she whispers words of love and welcome down to the tiny naked being in her arms, Fitz feels as if he sees her smile for the first time. And when she looks up and her eyes meet his, her smile—beaming, warm, loving, raw, and emotional—fills his entire body, creeps into his heart, his mind and soul, until his own lips mirror it.

He never imagined that he could love anyone the way he loves Jemma Simmons, and through their years together he had started to believe that she would never love anyone as much as him.

But now he’s smiling at his wife, holding their baby, and she’s beaming back at him, and he realizes that life after this day, life after this smile will never be the same. They’ve gone from being Fitzsimmons to being parents, being a family. And a love already beyond measure had grown exponentially with the arrival of their little holiday miracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of this Advent Calendar can be found in the Coda fic series. Title: ["Nothing in between"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8717137)


End file.
